better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is a recurring character of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. She is an Alicorn pony, the older sister of Princess Luna, and co-ruler of Equestria. She was born in the Dragon decent, unlike her sister, who is under an Oni decent. She is responsible for raising and lowering the sun each day. Princess Celestia helped the Mane 6, along with her sister during the Nindroid Confilct. After Twilight Sparkle becomes an Alicorn Princess, a crown got stolen by the mysterious pony, so the Mane 6 gather to stop her when they and Spike suck into the comic book. After the demise of Zane, Celestia gathers to prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration with her Sister. However, both were trapped by the Plunderseed plants that Discord has planted. When the Mane Six gave up the Elements at the Tree of Harmony, they were freed from the deadly vines. During the Second Serpentine War, Tirek stole all the magic from the ponies in Equestria, so she, her sister and Princess Cadance use the magic and transfer it to Twilight Sparkle. When Tirek finds out that the Princesses doesn’t have any power, he sent them to Tartarus, until they were free by the Mane Six after Tirek’s defeat. Princess Celestia continues to have duties with Princess Luna until the Sons of the Overlord came to invade Equestria and Ninjago. When the resurrected Overlord creates the most powerful Colossus to destroy his enemies and rule both Ninjago and Equestria, the Princesses, the Mane 6, and Starlight tried to stop him, along with the Ninja. However, they failed when the four Original Ninja, Wu and the Alicorn Princesses, including her were stranded at the Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Bounty was destroyed. In which, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight got caught by the Dragon Hunters. After Celestia and the four original Ninja set to rescue them, they encounter Faith, who is Heavy Metal. She said that the Dragon Armor was located at Firstbourne's nest and the team went off to find the Armor, but it was ambush by Iron Baron. When Wu finally got the Dragon Armor and unite the First Realm, the Dragon Hunters learned about Friendship and asked them to go back to Ninjago and Equestria once more. But, Faith also tells that upon reaching Equestria, Cozy Glow takes over the School of Friendship and magic starts to drain over both Equestria and Ninjago, with the exception of Destruction and Darkness. As the Ninja, Wu and the Princesses aware that Equestria is in great danger, they went back home and stop Cozy Glow while Princess Twilight Sparkle reunites the Mane Six and escapes from Tartarus and helped them defeat the Overlord, who loses his power after the Alicorns and Lloyd fight without fighting, resulting in the destruction of the Colossus. After the Overlord and Cozy Glow’s defeat, Princess Celestia decided to retire from ruling, along with her sister, and Twilight Sparkle takes over to rule Equestria. But things turn out when Sombra invaded Equestria. After he got defeated by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia and her sister will not retire and resuming their duties from now on. History Early life Pilot Season Season 1: Snakes and Galloping Galas Season 2: The Friendship Continues Season 3: Rebooted Season 4: The Princess of Friendship Season 5: Marks of Possession Season 6: The Changeling Effect Season 7: The Pillars of Time Season 8: Sons of the Overlord Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria ???? Season 9: Hunted Firstbourne Iron & Stone Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria How to Build a Dragon Yakity-Sax The Glided Path Two Lies, One Truth What Lies Beneath The Weakest Link Saving Faith School Raze: Lessons of Friendship School Raze: Green Destiny Season 10: March of the Oni Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip